No confíes en el demonio
by Shesnar
Summary: Dean y Crowley, dos demonios a los que nada les importa salvo ellos mismos, entre alcohol, sexo y rock and roll lo comparten todo... ¿o no todo?


NO CONFIES EN EL DEMONIO

¿En serio, Dean?; ¿Otra vez?

En el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, el Rey del Infierno contemplaba absolutamente indignado a su actual amante, Lissy, y al demonio Dean Winchester, desnudos y abrazados en su propia cama de hotel.

Crowley entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró sola dando un portazo tras él.

Ella se abrazó a Dean, tratando de protegerse de la ira del Rey detrás del Winchester, que miraba a Crowley sin dar muestras de temor. No era la primera vez que le hacía exactamente lo mismo a su amigo diabólico, y estaba a punto de hacer alguna broma al respecto sobre que mas le daba llevar un par de cuernos adicionales siendo el mismo Rey del Infierno, pero se dio cuenta de que aquella vez Crowley estaba enfadado de verdad. El aura maligna que desprendía el rey demoníaco era tan intensa que por un momento a los dos amantes les pareció estar sumergidos en lava fundida.

Hey, tio, no te pongas así. Es que tienes muy buen ojo con las mujeres y yo, no he podido resistirme a …

No estoy de humor, Dean- advirtió Crowley torvamente. La cara loción para después del afeitado que llevaba no podía disimular del todo el olor a azufre y a whisky- Mal está lo tuyo, pero lo de esa zorra…

La mujer se llevó las manos a la garganta, y su piel adquirió un feo color grisáceo. De su nariz, ojos y oídos comenzaron a manar hilos de sangre.

Crowley, tío, espera- Dean se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el Rey y Lissy- Cálmate, hombre.

Un gesto de su mano derecha, y el chico fue lanzado contra la pared y retenido allí, colgado a 30cm sobre el suelo. Ella salió de la cama y se arrojó a los pies del demonio, suplicando perdón.

Mi señor, por favor, te ruego que me perdones- su largo cabello se desparramaba por el suelo como un puñado de espigas de trigo- Soy tu sierva, yo no se por qué… no era mi intención…

Silencio- gruño Crowley, mirando alternativamente el cuerpo del hombre y el de la mujer, desnudos y a su merced. Entornó los ojos y sonrió- Soy el Rey del Infierno, y ambos me habéis traicionado. No puedo ni quiero permitirlo, por tanto os castigaré a los dos, aquí y ahora.

El diablo apartó a la mujer empujándola con la pierna y se acercó a Dean. Este, con los ojos negros de demonio, forcejeaba tratando de liberarse del poder de Crowley.

Aún no tienes suficiente fuerza para enfrentarte a mí, Dean. Yo tengo mayor poder y mucha más experiencia como demonio- Crowley paseó la mirada por el cuerpo del Winchester descaradamente y se tocó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, en un gesto travieso- Todavía soy tu maestro, y hoy te voy a enseñar una nueva lección.

Chasqueó los dedos y en su mano apareció un flagelo negro formado por tiras de cuero suaves, y un juego completo de grilletes.

¿Qué coño pretendes hacer con eso, Crowley?- preguntó el mayor de los Winchester con los dientes apretados. El poder del Rey casi no le permitía ni respirar.

Por toda respuesta, el taimado demonio sonrió perversamente, y alzó ostentosamente el brazo.

Entonces la fuerza que retenía a Dean desapareció, y Crowley le tendió el flagelo que el chico aceptó, perplejo.

Coge a Lissy y encadénala a la cama- se dirigió a un sillón cercano y se acomodó en él- Luego azótala tal y como yo te vaya diciendo. Y, Dean…- el Winchester tenía ya sus pantalones en la mano- no es necesario que te vistas para hacer esto.

No voy a hacerlo, Crowley- repuso Dean, empezando a vestirse- No sé que pretendes, o que clase de perversión se te está pasando por la cabeza, pero no voy a jugar.

Dean notó algo extraño repentinamente, y miró hacia abajo. Un arnés de cuero negro claveteado aprisionaba ahora sus zonas más sensibles. Las puntas de los clavos sobresalían ligeramente por dentro, y estaba cubierto de símbolos mágicos.

¿Te gusta? Es una de mis piezas favoritas, dentro de mi extensa colección. Siempre me da muy buen resultado.

¿Esto es de coña, no?- preguntó Dean

No, es de hierro. Y puedo hacer que los clavos se alarguen a voluntad, querido. A la mía, por supuesto. Como ya habrás adivinado, solo yo puedo romper esos símbolos, así que si quieres que te lo quite, haz lo que te he ordenado- Un vaso de whisky había aparecido en la mano derecha del Rey. Su mano izquierda, en cambio, estaba oculta en alguna otra parte- Después de todo, Dean, eres un demonio, ¿no?, entonces ¿Qué más te da torturar a alguien?

El arnés dificultaba bastante los movimientos, pero el Winchester dio un par de resueltos pasos hacia Crowley. No era su mascota, y se lo iba a demostrar al condenado cabrón. Pero solo llegó a dar dos pasos; luego soltó un grito y se dobló por la cintura, presa del dolor.

Ahora me toca divertirme a mí, Dean. Es lo justo- canturreó Crowley- Anda, se bueno y obedece a papá.

El dolor desapareció cuando los clavos se retiraron. Habían sido bañados en agua bendita. Sorprendido aún por los notables instintos sádicos de alguien en apariencia tan afable como Crowley, Dean agarró a la chica por el pelo y la encadenó a la cama. El Rey tenía razón. Mejor que sufriera ella.

La colocó tal como Crowley quiso, y luego comenzó a fustigarla. El flagelo le enrojecía la piel, pero no causaba heridas ni moratones. Pero como el Rey elegía sistemáticamente las áreas más sensibles del cuerpo de la mujer y le hacía repetir hasta diez o quince veces seguidas el golpe en el mismo lugar, Lissy pasó pronto de gemir a gritar, y Dean se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando él mismo en el proceso. En un determinado momento, el joven ex cazador soltó el azote, y se puso a lamer los lugares que antes había acariciado el látigo. Como Crowley no decía nada, tan solo observaba con atención, continuó chupando y mordiendo, ajeno a todo lo demás, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. El arnés se abrió solo y cayo al suelo, y Dean consumó de nuevo con Lissy el acto una, dos, hasta tres veces más, uniendo sus gemidos a los de ella, y escuchando de fondo los jadeos del Rey del Infierno.

Los grilletes de la mujer se abrieron, y Lissy pudo de nuevo acariciar a Dean, tocar sus hombros y su espalda musculada, enterrar los dedos en su pelo y devorar cada parte de su cuerpo. Paso las uñas pintadas de rojo burdeos por la piel morena del pecho del Winchester, y el le correspondió agarrando con ansia sus generosas curvas. Parecía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse esa misma noche, como si toda la avaricia, toda la lujuria del mundo estuvieran en aquel cuarto, y les consumiera por entero.

Mientras se abrazaban como si quisieran fundirse en un solo cuerpo, el colchón cedió ligeramente bajo el peso de una rodilla apoyada tras ellos. Un par de manos mas, pequeñas y blancas, comenzaron a acariciarles a ambos, a veces con firmeza, a veces con suavidad. Los dos amantes hicieron sitio a su monarca.

Ahora el Rey exigía la atención para él, colocado entre ambos. Su traje había desaparecido y en su lugar llevaba una camisa holgada de seda negra, y unos pantalones del mismo material. Acariciaba por igual al hombre y a la mujer, y su toque despertaba aún más la lujuria de sus cuerpos, provocándoles sensaciones tan fuertes que el aire de la habitación parecía no ser suficiente para poder respirar los tres. Crowley les permitió que le acariciaran libremente al principio, y luego comenzó a sugerir y a guiar sus manos por su cuerpo, cariñosamente las de Dean, con rudeza y autoridad las de Lissy. Mientras ellos le mimaban, él les fue llevando al uno hacia el otro poco a poco, y sus expertas caricias hacían enloquecer a la chica y la preparaban para el chico, al que atendía ejerciendo una cierta presión, para que aquel fogoso semental esperara un poco y estuviera listo a la vez que Lissy. Una vez que les tuvo a punto, el mismo colocó a Dean en la entrada de ella y se hizo a un lado, pero al alcance de sus manos. De este modo, mientras la mujer y el joven cazador-demonio llegaban juntos al éxtasis, conseguían que el Rey se alzara en toda su potencia con sus acompasadas caricias y sus sincronizados gemidos.

Gracias a su nueva sangre demoniaca, Dean había dado la talla también en el cuarto asalto, que había sido con mucho el mejor de todos, al estar tan fenomenalmente preparado, pero los machos de demonio también necesitan un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando. Se echó ligeramente para atrás, y se encontró frente a frente con Crowley. El Winchester bajo la mirada un instante y la volvió a alzar rápidamente, muy sorprendido por el mas que notable tamaño de la herramienta del Rey del Infierno. Con una ligera reverencia, le cedió su sitio, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado, como si hubiera estado sentado en el lugar que no le correspondía. El Rey tomó entonces lo que era legítimamente suyo, y demostró con creces que no solamente tenía tamaño, sino que también sabía como usarlo. Y no solo sabía usar aquello, sino las manos, la lengua, los labios, todo el cuerpo, de un modo endiabladamente impúdico y sensual. La chica encadenaba orgasmo tras orgasmo, sin pausa. Había algo en él, en su piel blanca de alabastro, en sus ojos verdes que brillaban como los de una pantera, en sus movimientos elegantes… Dean sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser posible. Le había venido una idea a la cabeza que ni en sus más disparatadas pesadillas se le había ocurrido. Estaba envidiando terriblemente a Lissy.

Consciente de los pensamientos de Dean, pero sin perder ritmo ni concentración, el Rey sonrío. Era útil ser un brujo, pero era aún más útil ser demonio y conocer los trucos de un íncubo.

Totalmente adrede, Crowley se concentraba solo en Lissy, dejando de lado a Dean, que ya se había recuperado y se había puesto a acariciar a ambos. Según pasaba el tiempo, ella cada vez recibía menos caricias y el Rey más, y estas eran cada vez más sensuales y difíciles de ignorar. Sin embargo, Crowley seguía sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Los rebeldes ya se habían divertido y había llegado el momento del castigo.

Finalmente, ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, el Rey se apartó y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, respirando aceleradamente. Lissy, hundida literalmente en el colchón, trataba de normalizar su pulso y de respirar hondo. Estaba mareada por todo el tiempo que llevaba respirando superficialmente. Cuando consiguió hablar, miró a Crowley que estaba tumbado junto a ella mirando al techo y le sonrió.

Majestad, ha sido…no tengo palabras para describirlo- se puso en pie completamente desnuda, luciendo su escultural cuerpo y le acercó un whisky- Quizás la única que se me ocurre sea… sobrenatural.

Crowley esbozó una sonrisa y cogió el vaso de sus manos. Le dio un par de tragos, y luego dijo:

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, Lissy- ella le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, pensando que su enfado había desaparecido, y miró a Dean con complicidad- porque vas a tener de esto hasta cansarte, y aún mas, en el nido de demonios al que voy a enviarte ahora mismo, tal cual. Adiós, querida.

A Lissy ni siquiera le dio tiempo a escuchar el "NO" de Dean antes de ser arrojada en medio de un montón de demonios jóvenes empapados en alcohol a muchos kilómetros de allí.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Porqué has hecho eso, Crowley?- Dean se encaró con el Rey, que reposaba plácidamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza, arrellanado en los almohadones de plumas- En realidad la culpa es mía, ella…

\- Oh, tranquilo, Dean, lo sé. Ya sé que esto ha sido cosa tuya. Pero solo he puesto cada cosa en su lugar. Ella está en… llamémosle Babilonia, que es donde le corresponde estar. Y tú ahora también estas donde te corresponde. Ante mí, pidiendo perdón.

El Winchester miró con incredulidad al demonio y chasqueó la lengua. Por un momento, sus instintos de cazador volvieron e hizo el movimiento reflejo de buscar el cuchillo para acabar con la vida de aquel ser infernal, o al menos obligarle a que soltara a la chica, pero otra vez aquella extraña sensación de desquiciado deseo volvió a invadirle, y lo único que hizo fue replicar al Rey:

No te estoy pidiendo perdón, maldito bastardo, ni pienso hacerlo. Por tu culpa me he convertido en un demonio, así que si me comporto como tal y te robo a las chicas, te aguantas.

Oh, sí, es una gran maldad lo que has cometido, seguro que ahí arriba todos los del camisón blanco y las alitas están completamente escandalizados con lo malo que te has vuelto- guiño un ojo con picardía y añadió- Seguro que lo que has hecho esta noche no es más que una pequeña travesura en comparación con este gran pecado.

Dean se ruborizó ligeramente cuando se acordó de sí mismo acariciando íntimamente a Crowley y deseando con ansia su atención.

Eres un… tú… zorro perverso…- balbuceó, demasiado indignado como para decir algo más coherente.

Que bonito, Dean, eres un tunante. Si sigues flirteando así conmigo, voy a volver a alzarme en armas, y no respondo de cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que puedas volver a sentarte.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Tal vez no tuviera allí su cuchillo, pero sí podía cerrar la bocaza a puñetazos a aquel demonio pervertido. Se abalanzó contra Crowley, que seguía tranquilamente tumbado en la cama, pero su puño solo golpeó la almohada. El Rey había usado su truco favorito; desaparecer para aparecer inmediatamente detrás de su atacante. Chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes que aún permanecían sujetos a la cama aprisionaron a Dean, sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas y obligándole a tumbarse en el mismo lugar en el que él mismo había encadenado a la desdichada Lissy unas horas antes. Acto seguido, sintió como las correas rodeaban también sus tobillos y le sujetaban las piernas abiertas.

Crowley sostenía dos ataduras más en la mano.

¿Recuerdas esto, Dean?- preguntó, mostrándole un collar muy parecido al que los hermanos Winchester le habían colocado durante meses, cuando fue su prisionero en el búnker de los Hombres de Letras- No es el mismo, pero si uno muy parecido, y ahora vas a comprobar lo incómodo que resulta.

El Rey se acercó a la cama, y le posó la mano suavemente en la cabeza, para hacerle mostrar el cuello y que resultara más sencillo ponerle el collar. Dean dio un brusco cabezazo y trató de morderle la mano, pero Crowley se lo esperaba y la retiró más rápido que él. A continuación le soltó una bofetada.

No se muerde a papá- amonestó agarrándole del pelo y colocándole el grillete- Puedo añadir un bozal también, si es tu deseo- Después le mostró de nuevo el arnés- Y ahora este.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, Crowley alargó la mano y agarró a Dean por los genitales para hacerle levantar las caderas y poder ponerle así aquellas sádicas correas. Ajeno los gritos y maldiciones del chico, las ajustó cuidadosamente una por una, bien apretadas por delante y asegurándose que las que pasaban por debajo, justo por el medio de cada nalga, tuvieran un centímetro y medio de punta fuera.

¡Maldito seas, demonio de mierda!- Dean, con los ojos negros de nuevo, estaba fuera de sí- _Exortizamus te, omnis inmmundus, omnis…_

Gran idea, Dean, así acabaremos los dos en el Infierno, juntitos. Y cuando la policía encuentre nuestros trajes de carne, la prensa amarilla se va a poner las botas… No es que estés muy presentable ahora mismo, ¿no crees?

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, disfrutando del espectáculo. Atrajo el flagelo a su mano con un pequeño movimiento de esta, y se puso a canturrear suavemente "killing me softly" mientras jugueteaba con él. El mayor de los Winchester forcejeaba y se revolvía, dando verdaderos rugidos de rabia, ásperos y guturales como los de una fiera. Su sangre demoníaca hacía hervir la humana que le quedaba, y en ese momento lo único que quería era ver la cabeza de Crowley separada de su cuerpo.

Ya basta, Dean- susurró Crowley, acercándose a él tras un rato- Te dije que os castigaría a los dos, y está es la primera parte. Si cuando termine pides perdón, te recompensaré y volveremos a ser amigos.

Dean le mandó a hacer algo que era muy improbable que ni siquiera alguien como Crowley fuese capaz de hacer.

Bueno, querido, eso no te ayuda- Crowley sacudió el brazo del azote para relajar los músculos, y las tiras de cuero sonaron al chocar entre sí- Sin embargo, no esperaba menos de Dean Winchester.

Con una técnica asombrosa y usando sólo la muñeca, Crowley descargó una docena de rápidos golpes sobre Dean, asegurándose de que las puntas de las tiras, ahora terminadas en nudos (pues eso era lo que el Rey había estado haciendo mientras cantaba sentado en el sillón) golpeaban principalmente alrededor de los pezones, el bajo vientre y la cara interna de los muslos. Después le dio una docena más, y a continuación una tercera. Como Dean no cejaba en sus insultos, Crowley se cambió de lugar, colocándose ante el piecero, justo entre las piernas abiertas del chico.

Dean… última oportunidad.

Que te jodan.

Mmm, no creas, de vez en cuando tiene su encanto- repuso el demonio.

Esta vez los golpes no fueron tan rápidos, y no eran sólo de muñeca. Crowley levantaba el brazo por encima del hombro, inspirando. Entonces dejaba caer el brazo soltando el aire, y las tiras de cuero iban a dar justo en la entrepierna del Winchester, que apretaba los dientes y gruñía, tratando de contener el dolor y los gritos, para no dar la satisfacción a Crowley de escucharle quejarse. Tras los diez primeros golpes, el Rey echó una larga mirada a Dean. Aún no había quebrado su resistencia, pero aquella situación no podía durar demasiado. Uno de los dos tenía que ceder. Y no iba a ser Crowley.

Se acercó de nuevo al costado de la cama, y apretó un poco más las tiras del arnés. Al mismo tiempo, aproximó sus labios a la oreja de Dean y susurró.

Me atraes mucho, Dean. De verdad. Si supieras todo lo que me gustaría hacerte, todo lo que me gustaría lamerte…- el chico se quejaba por lo bajo, pero el Rey distinguió algunas palabrotas entre los quejidos. Crowley entornó los ojos y bajó aún más la voz- Pero eso no me pasa desde siempre, ¿sabes? No, sólo me pasa desde que tu hermano me inyectó su sangre. Me pasa porque Sam desea hacerte lo mismo que quiero hacerte yo, y tú me deseabas antes a mí porque hueles la sangre de tu hermano y también le deseas…

Dean gimió al escuchar aquello. Su hermano no… Sam nunca haría una cosa así, ¿verdad? Pero él... ¿y si era verdad? Y entonces Crowley volvió a azotarle, con más saña todavía que la vez anterior, con golpes aún más lentos, más crueles, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, adaptándose a los gañidos de Dean, con su misma cadencia, hasta el punto de que no se sabía quien estaba marcando el ritmo del castigo, si el Rey impartiendo justicia o el propio cazador para pagar por sus incestuosos deseos, sin saber que le quemaba más, si el inmisericorde látigo lacerando su orgullo o las palabras de Crowley, desgarrando su piel.

… basta…- susurró por fin el joven demonio, agotado física y mentalmente- yo… me rindo- dijo Dean con un hilo de voz.

Normalmente, siendo cualquier otro, con eso no habría bastado ni por asomo pero Crowley, aunque no lo reconociera, sentía cierta debilidad por Dean, y no deseaba hacerle más daño, así que detuvo el brazo.

Está bien. Lo tomo como una disculpa- una vez más, el Rey Demonio chasqueó los dedos y grilletes y látigo desaparecieron. Las marcas y cortes del cuerpo de Dean comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente, gracias a su poder de regeneración demoníaco.

Crowley, yo...

Esta bien, ardilla. Date un respiro, descansa un poco.

El demonio vestido de negro tomó un vaso vacío y le sirvió un whisky a Dean. Se acercó a él y se lo ofreció. Éste cogió el vaso dócilmente y bebió, bajo la atenta mirada de Crowley. Suavemente, éste alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Dean no se movió. Crowley se sentó en la cama a su lado y le dio un beso en el hombro, y a continuación otro en el cuello. Su mano derecha empezó a acariciar su muslo, y el ex cazador se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, reclinándose poco a poco en la cama. El edén que había conocido horas antes era, al parecer, el único paraíso al que tendría derecho, el único al que podía acceder un demonio como él. Y entraría de nuevo allí de la mano del Rey del Infierno.

Con los ojos cerrados, besó el pecho y el cuello de Crowley cuando este se situó sobre él, entre sus piernas y, febril, buscó la boca del Rey con la suya propia. La pequeña mano del que había en vida había sido un sastre escocés se interpuso entre ellas.

Yo solo beso en la boca para cerrar Tratos, Dean. No mezcles el placer con el trabajo. En cambio, no tengo reparos en besar otras partes.

Lentamente, el Rey bajó trazando un camino de besos desde la garganta hasta el pubis de Dean, para quedarse allí y demostrarle que no solo sabía utilizar los labios y la lengua para hablar. Mientras, sus manos trabajaban para preparar al joven demonio para la visita de su enorme miembro. Esta vez no quería hacerle daño, así que se esmeró en hacer que el camino estuviera lo más amplio y resbaladizo posible.

A continuación levantó ambas piernas a Dean, y tiró un poco de ellas, aproximándolo a él y apoyándose sus gemelos en los hombros. Mientras le masturbaba con una mano, con la otra ayudó para colarse limpiamente dentro del cuerpo del ex cazador, que dio una pequeña sacudida al notar aquello.

Pese a que se moría de ganas por moverse, Crowley aguantó quieto hasta que Dean se acostumbró a su presencia allí, y después comenzó muy lentamente, acompasando la cadera con la mano, estimulando los dos puntos más sensibles del cuerpo del chico, disfrutando de lo que sentían ambos. Dean se sentía como si estuviera entre mareado y colocado, y un goce salvaje inundó su cuerpo mientras compartían juntos, sin prisas y sin censuras, toda la sabiduría del Infierno y las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer.

El sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo, y un rayo se coló por la persiana casi cerrada de la habitación del hotel, dando de lleno a Dean en la cara, que dormía vuelto hacia ese lado. El joven demonio se despertó y parpadeó, mirando su lado. Junto a él estaba Crowley profundamente dormido, con el brazo sobre la cintura del ex cazador. –"Con razón está agotado"- pensó Dean- "pero cuando me toque a mí demostrarle lo que sé, se agotará mucho más"


End file.
